1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine and method for producing a wall of a dome or sphere from fluid type materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the building of a dome or a spherical construction it is often necessary to use rigid structural materials and manpower to produce the shape of the outer wall.
It is the object of the invention to construct the said type of building by using a machine so as to decrease the amount of manual labour and also to use materials that can be supplied in a fluid type form which has the advantage of being easier to transport by use of smaller volume to construction sites in remote locations and that of environmental hazardous areas like outer space.
Also in the painting of a dome or sphere with different color materials such as the painting of large signs or the emblem of a country on its outer surface, additional labour has to be used to brush paint, spray or use rigid colored materials.
It is the object of the invention to use the dome or sphere making machine to be able to produce different colors at the desired location of the wall by injecting different color materials into its fluid material supply and automatically producing the desired pattern on the wall of the dome or sphere.